thomas_and_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen (steam engine)
Stephen *'Designer': George and Robert Stephenson *'Builder': Robert Stephenson and Company *'Built': 1829 *'Configuration': 0-2-2 *'Top speed': 30 mph Stephen, nicknamed "The Rocket", is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. Bio Stephen is one of the earliest engines ever built. Newer engines may be faster and stronger than Stephen, but what he lacks in terms of strength or speed, he makes up for with his positive spirit, sense of humour, and knowledge. He used to work at docks and in mines, but now works as a tour-guide at Ulfstead Castle. He can often be seen pulling an open-topped carriage and was trapped in the Ulfstead Mine where he discovered King Godred's long lost crown in time for the opening of the castle. In the seventeenth season, he gave Percy a lucky horseshoe when he was having bad luck, helped him trick James and took the Afternoon Tea Express. Persona Stephen is a jolly old engine with a positive attitude and a good sense of humor. He is a good-hearted and quick-witted engine, and will not take any nonsense from engines like Spencer or Diesel. Some of the smaller engines look up to him for advice, and he is always willing to get the job done. Basis Stephen is based on Stephenson's Rocket. Livery Stephen is painted yellow and black. He bears a gold nameplate reading "Rocket". His funnel is painted white with a gold finial and his domes, whistle, exhaust pipes, and boiler bands are copper. Appearances Television series * Season 17 - The Lost Puff, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines, Santa's Little Engine, and The Afternoon Tea Express Specials: * King of the Railway Voice Actors * Bob Golding (UK/US) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany) * Atsuhiko Nakata (Japan; King of the Railway only) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; seventeenth season onwards) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland) Trivia * Stephen does not have a chain for his front coupler. * Stephen gained a lamp and a front coupling when he was restored. * In the episode The Afternoon Tea Express, Stephen's funnel is black instead of white and gold. * In the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day, it is revealed that Stephen has a lucky horse shoe resting on his exhaust pipe. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, rusted, Royal Bunting, and mine dust covered versions) * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway (coming soon) * Take-n-Play (normal, rusted, dust covered, and talking versions) * Wind-up Trains (coming soon) Quotes :Percy: Did you ever see knights in shining armour? :Stephen: No! I may be old, but I'm not that old! And before you ask, I never saw dinosaurs either! - Percy and Stephen discussing the latter's age, King of the Railway Gallery File:KingoftheRailway19.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png|Stephen with Gordon File:KingoftheRailway33.png File:KingoftheRailway343.png File:KingoftheRailway364.png File:KingoftheRailway477.png File:KingoftheRailway527.png File:KingoftheRailway716.png|Stephen's new funnel File:TheLostPuff61.png File:ThePhantomExpress43.png|Stephen and Percy after falling into the dry moat. File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay33.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay79.png File:TooManyFireEngines85.png|Stephen with Thomas File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress21.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress50.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress81.png File:Stephenpromo.png|Promotional image Stephen File:StephenPromo2.png|Stephen before restoration File:StephenattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promo of Stephen at the Sodor Steamworks File:KingoftheRailwaypromo3.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Stephen at Ulfstead Castle File:StephenbyRichardCourtney.png|Stephen illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TheoriginalStephenson'sRocket.jpg|Stephen's basis File:Stephenson'sRocketReplica.jpg|The 1979 replica of Stephen's basis Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterStephen.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYStephen.jpg|Plarail File:Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStephentheOriginalSteamie.jpg|Take-n-Play "rusty" model File:Take-n-PlayTalkingStephen.jpeg|Talking Take-n-Play File:WoodenRailwayStephen.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayStepehenRusty.jpg|Wooden Railway "rusty" model File:MotorizedRailwayStephen.jpg|Motorized Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Tender engines